The Joys of Birdwatching
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: Following on from the end of Weekend at Murdoch's


This story has been in the making since Weekend at Murdoch's when RuthieGreen encouraged me to write a follow up to the rather unfulfilling ending. So here it is, complete with input from RuthieGreen.

* * *

" _It's magnificent! What a thrill … William?"_

Having been rebuffed in preference of a bird, William decided he may as well walk back to the road. Julia ran after him _"William, wait!"_

William stopped, and turning around gestured _"what do you want?"_ Julia caught up and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry William; I was just so thrilled to see a bird after walking for so long without seeing _any_." Then resting her hand on his chest. "Will you give me another chance?" She slipped her hand up and fondled his tie giving him a 'come hither' look.

William relented and closed the space between them leaning in for a kiss. Then he took her hand and dragged her towards the reeds.

"Why are we going into the reeds William?" Julia held back.

Not looking at her, William foolishly replied "We don't want anyone seeing us."

"But it's so quiet and secluded here, I thought that's why you...? And when did you become so worried about being caught. I thought you liked the thrill, at least the old William did. I rather liked that William!" Julia teased.

"Yes, well, you never know when some other birdwatcher may come along, and that was before we were married" William said rather petulantly, looking around and seeing no one.

"Well, I'd rather not go in there, it doesn't look very comfortable. I'd much rather find a different spot. " Julia suggested as she looked around. "There! The perfect place." she pointed to a grassy knoll.

xxxXXXxxx

With trousers on, their legs entangled more easily and she stepped one leg between his, enjoying feeling his arousal against her thigh.

He in turn appreciated her corset-less waist and worked to undo her jacket buttons and slip it off. William drew her to him savouring the feel of her shirt and camisole forming a thin layer between them. He located her mouth and gave her a tender kiss.

"I don't recall the last time I had to remove a tie on the person I was planning to seduce," he commented, while loosening the knot on Julia's tie.

"I have the advantage of you it seems," she said, smirking. "I have quite a bit of experience in the matter and find it to be quite … stimulating."

As she spoke, Julia wrapped her fingers around his silk tie stroking it suggestively, causing him to groan and his body to react in anticipation. His fingers moved faster tugging at her tie to release the knot and undo the collar stud so he could fasten his mouth on the soft skin of her throat. One hand pulled up her shirttails as another pinched open the top button of her trousers. Finding a gap in the fabric he slid his hand into contact with her body, snaking his hand around her small waist, making her gasp in delight. The sound only encouraged him more, undoing and removing her shirt, revealing creamy shoulders and lovely collar bones for him to adorn with kisses.

"It is getting quite warm out here," she said, feeling her own desire rise. It had been a while since William had given in to his urges this way and she'd nearly forgotten how erotically powerful it could be. "We don't need all this on you either, now do we?" Having disposed of his tie, she undid his shirt buttons and slipped it off his shoulders, his undershirt quickly following, revealing well defined muscles. She pressed herself against him, now only the fine silk of her camisole separating their upper bodies. The rest of their clothing quickly followed.

xxxXXXxxx

Lying in the grass in the aftermath of bliss they enjoyed the warmth of the sun on their still naked bodies. Julia turned to look at William, taking in his lithe body, muscular arms and particularly muscular legs. She was surprised he was still lying there naked but appreciated the opportunity admire him. "So William, how do you feel now about me dragging you all the way out here to this lovely quiet, secluded spot?"

"I will admit that perhaps it _was_ a good idea after all Julia." William beamed as he stared, captivated, at her naked body. A slight breeze rustled the long dry grass below them on the knoll. The grass rustled again but this time there was no breeze. William looked in the direction of the sound, a tell-tale black and white shape was moving through the grass. "Julia!" William whispered, "Don't move, don't make a sound."

"William?" Julia looked at him, brows knit in question.

William turned his head to once again look in the direction of the animal and Julia's gaze followed. "Oh no, William, DO SOMETHING!" She whispered as forcefully as possible.

Then, in the distance… "ARTHUR! What on _earth_ did you bring me out here for? I DEMAND you take me home at once!" an irate voice bellowed at the man walking directly towards the knoll…. 

* * *

Reviews always welcome and encouraged.


End file.
